


Her Cup Runneth Over

by SusieBeeca



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fat Shaming, Gen, body issues, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Getting fitted for a bra is never a comfortable experience. It's even harder when a robot tries to help you.





	Her Cup Runneth Over

Alphys squirmed, her toes twisting against each other as she tried not to pull away. “Mettaton, this is humiliating!”

“There’s no such thing as beauty without sacrifice, darling,” he replied easily as he pulled the measuring tape taut. His metallic thumb ran over the number, and he let out a satisfied chuckle as he added it to his memory bank. “Now, arms straight out at your sides.”

Alphys stifled a whine as she did as she was told. Her eyes screwed up in embarrassment behind her glasses as she felt his hands lightly graze across the front of her breasts.

“My, my! Quite the _dimensions_ you’ve got!”

“Do I need to remind you that I can reprogram you whenever I want?”

“One last measurement,” he said, the smugness in his voice reminding her that he knew her threats were baseless. He pulled the tape measure over the top half of her chest and threaded it under her armpits. “And voila! Now all we have to do is feed these numbers into the computer.”

Once his hands were far enough away from her, she folded her arms with a showy huff, fingering at the edges of her lab coat. Yes, she loved Mettaton, but she just couldn’t fucking _stand_ it when he got presumptuous---and it was even worse when he was right. This time, however, she was at least eighty percent sure that he was in the wrong.

His pretentious little “Hoo-hoo-hoo!” from behind her knocked her out of her brooding. “My oh my, Alphys, you’ll never guess what it says!”

“I know exactly what it says,” she muttered, her arms still tightly clasped over her chest. “It says I’m a 48B. I believe I told you that fifteen minutes ago.”

Even though her back was turned to him, she could almost _hear_ his smirk. “Try again, darling. Pull the number down and the letter up!”

She glanced down at her chest, and resolutely set her jaw. The first and only time she’d ever gone bra shopping was at age eleven, and the whole experience had been so utterly mortifying she’d made a vow to never, _ever_ do it again. As far as she was concerned, the shapeless, mail-ordered boulder-holders she’d been wearing for the past fifteen years did the job well enough, so what was the point of trying to turn her tit size into some mathematical algorithm? They were just shapeless sacks of marbled fat; they didn’t need a fancy designation. “Um. 46...BB.”

“’BB’ is a gun, not a bra size.” Even though he didn’t touch her, she could still feel the faint crackle of electricity as Mettaton pulled closer to her, brushing his face up near her cheek. Alphys bit her lip; he only did that when he knew she was uncomfortable, or when he knew he was winning the argument---or both. “Let’s talk underwire.”

“Let’s not.”

The click-clack of his heels on the lab’s tiled floor indicated he’d struck a dramatic pose behind her back. “Oh Alphys, darling, must everything be such a struggle? What are you afraid of, being beautiful?”

“I’m afraid of being strapped into some infernal torture device against my will!” She whirled around, trying as hard as she could to look menacing, even with hints of tears on the corners of her eyes. “You can’t have any idea what it’s like, Mettaton. You were lucky enough to get a body specifically designed just for you and your SOUL---you have no clue what it’s like to shuffle through life like a---like a---l-like a big, hideous blob of lard!!”

His tiny, porcelain nose curled up in an indignant sniff. “What was our rule, Alphys?”

She opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

“I know you remember, and I want you to repeat it back to me.” He snapped his fingers. “Come on, now.”

Curling her arms up around her body, she stared at the floor and stammered “A-anyone who i-ins-sults me gets k-kicked out of the lab...”

“That’s right.” He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that she could look at the now-softened expression on his face. “And that includes you, too. So if you don’t want to feel me kick my size thirteen kitten heel up your cute little posterior, you’ll have to done some repenting.”

Alphys sighed and looked away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m n... not... a... hideous blob of lard.”

“And?”

“And I’m...” She gritted her teeth as she felt the flush heat her face. “I’m... b...beautiful.”

“Mm-hm,” he purred, releasing her jaw. “And don’t your forget it.”

She tried to jerk away. “Can I just go now? I have a lot of work to do!”

“Nuh-uh-uh.” Mettaton clacked his knuckle against the computer screen, his smile curling up. “You and I have a shopping trip to plan!”

She scrabbled her fingers through her spines as she sucked her teeth; she knew she couldn’t risk more self-deprecation, but she couldn’t let this one slide, either. “Mettaton, I have ten bras already. I don’t need any more.” 

“Darling, you have ten pieces of loose burlap stitched onto shot-out elastic. Those don’t count as bras. Do you really think you’ll catch Undyne’s eye if you’re dressed like your grandmother?”

Part of her wanted to scream at him, but for some reason she couldn’t find her voice.

“I’ll give you a clue,” he said with a giggle, and leaned down to he was flush with her face. “Your band size is actually 38.”

That made her eyebrows shoot up. “And the letter...?”

Even though they were alone in the lab, he decided to say it in a whisper so that only she could hear; and when she did, her scales turned a deep blush-pink. “Are you serious?!”

“When have I ever lied to you, dearest?”

“Oh my gosh!” Still giggling, she clapped her claws together. “I... I’ve never been happier to get an F in my _life!_ ”

Mettaton just laughed, his eyes twinkling at the joy he _finally_ saw in his maker’s face. “That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say about this, except that I went through something similar.  
> Minus the robot.  
> (I also wanted to imply that she needed a new bra to fit into that polka-dot dress, but decided to leave that up for interpretation.)


End file.
